Crazy Lady and Her Questions
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: A young girl awakes to questions, but is unsure of who she is, and where is she, as well as who everyone in the room is... Will she face deportion or will other 'arrangements' be made?


**This story is based upon a dream; names are changed for obvious reasons although due to the first letter of the names remaining the same it is not exactly hard to guess if you know the people. This is based solely on things that NEVER did happen… although it is VERY true that I love my Mom.**

I would start his story by telling you my name, but to be quite honest I don't actually know it, see the thing is I woke up one day on a strange floor, in a strange place surrounded by people that I barely recognized, or in some cases did not recognize at all! So this is what happened...

My eyes gradually open, a blurred affect graces what I think are faces in front of my hazel eyes, faces swim in and out of focus as I look around, my head thumps as I close my eyes from the pain. I don't know where I am, or who these people are, but I can feel a carpet beneath my body, and see the blurred fibres of carpet before my eyes when they are opened.

I hear voices that I fail to recognize, one sounds familiar but the rest I am not so sure on, I hear her talking to me as she sits down beside me, her soft hand brushing through my hair as she talks so softly, in such an adorable accent, that makes me smile.

My eyes open again, everything seems less blurry now, and I focus on her face, a beautiful woman; her eyes are sparkling like diamonds, and her hair falls perfectly. I smile, but cannot place her beautiful place, the only name that comes to mind is 'Mommy', but I say nothing, waiting for her to talk first and to break the silence.

She smiles at me and holds onto my hand firmly, "Are you okay?" she asks in a soft and kind whisper.

I open my mouth to talk and my voice comes out in a slight crackle, "I… think so", I manage to mumble as I watch the woman with curiosity

Another woman knelt down beside me on the opposite side of me, "You know where you are don't you?" she asked softly

I frown as I look around, the room is lightly painted with a darker carpet, and a dining table beside me, I look up at the woman I think is my mother and mumble, "Home?"

The woman beside me smiles, "That's good, I'm going to ask you more questions okay?" she asked gently, she was blonde, and rather pretty.

I nodded, but said nothing as I observed the people surrounding me, I knew that there was two FBI agents to the side of us, because I recognised their uniform, well along with the fact it said 'FBI' on their vests. Other than those two women and the FBI agents there were also three men and another woman. I looked up at them all and then back to the woman.

She smiled, "Do you know my name?" she asked softly. I tried not to laugh, but it just come bursting out of me. She frowned, "What's so funny?"

When I stopped laughing, I smiled, "Well if you don't know your name then we are both screwed cause I've only just met you so I don't know it" I said trying not to giggle at this crazy woman before my eyes.

The mysterious blonde smiled, "That is okay, I'm Melina" she said with a smile

I smiled and sat up slightly, "Well Melina its nice to meet you, I'm ….." I paused for a moment, what was my name again? Deanna? No.. that can't be it… Breanna? Yeah that's it, I smiled hoping it was right, "Breanna?" I asked softly, making the blonde smile so obviously I had said something right.

Melina smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, do you know your last name?" she asked softly

I smiled and nodded, "Banar, of course" I said simply and lay back down, putting my head into the other woman's lap, the woman who I believed to be my mother.

She smiled down at me, returning to playing with my hair as I watch Melina, as she asked, "Who are your parents?"

I bit my lip, and pointed to the woman that was stroking my hair, "She is my mother of course…" I said softly, failing to name my other parent.

Melina nodded, but then frowned, "And father?"

I sighed, "I don't know"

Melina nodded again, who was this woman? Why did she look so nuts? "Do you know anyone else in this room?" she asked me gently

I looked around, "Lisa?", I asked as I pointed to the beautiful dark haired woman behind my mother

Melina yet again nodded, "Yeah it is, who is she?"

I frowned, "She is my sister you nut head", I said and sighed, "I'm bored of this, and I'm tired. Why am I on the floor surrounded by people I don't know, and with a crazy woman asking me questions?"

Mom pulled me closer to her and I snuggled up, "You should get some rest" she said with a soft and gentle smile

I smiled up at her and buried close, nodded, "Love you Mommy" I whispered softly, as I snuggled up and the woman I recognised as Lisa knelt beside us.

Curled up to my mother, with a blanket covering me and hands holding me close I was soon fast asleep as I heard my mother whisper, "I love you too" in return

Melina sat back and sighed, "She seriously doesn't remember does she?"

An FBI agent nodded, "She did sustain a substantial blow to the head, she isn't likely to remember anything, you're lucky she remembers what she does" he said softly

Melina looked up at the FBI, "But she has a flight back to England in three days time"

FBI agent sighed, "She doesn't have to, she only remembers her mother and her sister, and her name so… it would be best she stay"

Melina looked confused, "Isn't that illegal?" she asked him

The man shook his head, "No, everything will be sorted, but it is up to Mrs Banar"

The woman nodded, "Of course" she said softly, pulling me closer. I may never remember what went on that day, or how I got to be laying on that floor… but one thing I will always know is, I love my mother and she loves me. That is the most important thing in the world to me, and she reminds me of it often.


End file.
